nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Siege
usroom.jpg|The Room with Shovels usshovels.jpg|The Shovels Mages attack.jpg|Mages Attack! Under_Siege-_the_Aftermath.jpg|The Aftermath Back to Nehrim Wiki Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description The guards fear of the attack from the Battlemages stationed outside. Morten asks you find something that would barricade the main gate so that the mages would not break it open. Morten will hand you the key (Morten's Mine Key) to the Shadow Song Mine, upper entrance. Walkthrough Shadow Song Mine, Upper Entrance Find the Upper Entrance to the Mine Make your way up to the Shadow Song Mine Upper Entrance. The fastest and the most straightforward way is simply by following the red marker on your map. Once you are approaching the mine entrance, you will have to go through some narrow corridors that will ultimately lead to the mine's entrance. Enter the mine with the key that Sentry Morten gave you. Find the Shovels Having entered the mine, follow the main hallway. As the tunnel starts to fork, turn left. (Turning right will result in facing a door to Shadow Song Mine). You should only encounter spiders here; if you are attacked by wolves, you are going the wrong way (but, of course, the XP is nice), and if you see a door, you are going the wrong way too. The right way will lead you to one spacious room where a few spiders will mercilessly surround you, all at once. Taking a glance aorund the room you should perceive ' two sturdy shovels attatched to the wall '(if you are lazy, just follow the green questmarker). Taking the shovels will trigger a quest log update stating that the shovels will make a good support for the gates. Take the shovels back down to Morten. Shadow Song Mine Site Bring the Shovels to Morten When you approach Morten with the shovels, he will be defending the site form the raging Mages. Although he seems occupied with the fight, talk to him. He will state that he does not need the shovels anymore, as the mages managed to break through the gate (he needed the shovels to support the defences). Follow the quest as it evolves. Defeat the Battlemages Just as you are approaching, the mages burst through the gates. DO NOT cross the gates yet (this will lead to scripted death). After a skirmish and 5 dead mages, the quest is updated again, and you can finally leave the restricted area for most of Nehrim. Speak to Morten to finish the quest. The shovels are not necessary anymore. The shovels, however, should be removed from your inventory. Your quest log suggests that you might speak to Porim before leaving the area. Reward *+150 EP Notes *Do make sure that you have spoken to Merre before. Otherwise, Morten will not give you the quest. *'BE SURE that you do shoot at the mages and make them aggressive when obtaining the soap.' Otherwise, the quest will be broken (more information here . To solve the problem, you need to load the game from the save before the quest with the soap. ) If you did provoke the mages previously, and the mages still don't attack the gate, contact the English support forum (don't forget to upload your savegame!) . How to change SureAI account into English registration can be found here . *If you didn't speak to Morten after completing the quest, and you return to the mine to speak to him, you may find it overrun by ogres, and Morten will be gone. If this is the case, enter the console by pressing tilde (~). Then type this in: setstage mq01tate 45 Tips *Feel free to explore the whole level of the Shadow Song Mine, Upper Entrance. You will gain some experience points as well as a Magic Symbol and some ores. *Search the corpses of the Mages, they will provide you with some loot that can be sold at Heinrich. Following Quest Journey to the Abbey Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Top Category:Quests